desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
God, That's Good
"God, That's Good" is the 66th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot The power goes out on Wisteria Lane, causing a problem for a certain neighbor, Mrs. McCluskey, who's hiding her husband's corpse in the freezer. When she takes a fall down the basement stairs she fractures a rib and is taken away by paramedics. At first, she refuses because she's worried about Gilbert, her husband, thawing, but as she's wheeled into the amulance, the power comes back on, reassuring her it will be all right. As soon as she's taken away, the fuse to the freezer blows up, leaving Gilbert to thaw. The Scavo boys are out playing while Tom and Lynette are arguing, and when Parker asks for ice cream and they say no, they decide to go to Mrs. McCluskey's to take some. While down there, Parker discovers the body of Gilbert and asks his mother to go and visit Mrs. McCluskey in the hospital. While visiting, Parker reveals he saw the body, and she explains everything to him, making him fully satisfied. The viewer, however, does not hear the explanation she gives him. While looking after the house, Ida Greenberg notices a strange smell and also discovers Gilbert's body, and Mrs. McCluskey awakens in the hospital to have two officers standing by her bed. Meanwhile, Tom and Lynette's relationship continues to regress with the new manager, Rick, on the scene. He attempts to bring in new types of food and to change the menu at the pizza parlor. He cooks for Lynette's family at her home, and everyone seems to enjoy it, including the children, even though it contains spinach. Despite Rick's cooking skills, Tom doesn't feel the need to change the menu. Lynette and Tom argue about this and, despite Tom's decision, Lynette goes over his head and changes the menu. Kayla then finds a review of the pizzeria in the paper and reads the report on how they've become a much better place now that they've changed the menu to Tom, who feels threatened and inferior by this. While Lynette and Rick are working late at the Pizzeria, we see a glimpse of chemistry between them when Rick compliments her on how she looks with her hair down. Carlos and Edie continue to have sexual relations, but they fear being caught, and are nearly caught out by Mike. Edie uses her position as a realtor to use empty houses for their advantage. However, when Carlos reveals he doesn't want his ex-wife Gabrielle to find out, Edie is convinced he's still in love with her and puts an end to their relationship, right after they're discovered by another realtor in someone else's house. Ian tries to get past his jealousy of Mike by inviting him to dinner with him and Susan. Susan runs over to Mike beforehand and tells him to reject, but Mike refuses to listen to her and accepts his dinner invite. Desperate to make things easier, Susan also invites her wedding caterer to try and set her up with him. Throughout the night Mike deliberately sells himself badly telling his tales of imprisonment to put her off. He then reveals to Susan he remembers everything, still loves her, and wants her back. The caterer then brings out two wedding cakes for Susan to try and decide for the wedding. One cake is typically British, "rich and elegant" (representing Ian) and the other is "down to earth and sweet" (representing Mike). Susan becomes hysterical as she realizes she has feelings for Mike and has to choose. Ian sees Mike and Susan privately talking and begins to suspect something. Mike reveals the kiss he and Susan shared and how he wants her back, and the deal they made at poker is revealed to Susan. She becomes upset and tells them both to get out, and calls off the wedding. Victor's feelings for Gabrielle grow immensely and he asks her to marry him. He states it's a pre-proposal to prepare her for the real thing, but she tells him how the divorce really shook her up, and how she wants to be sure the next time around. Gabrielle and Victor, during the blackout, indulge in a sexual activity in the elevator, which is caught on camera and used by a member of the staff at the hotel to blackmail Victor. He delivers an envelope to Victor's house, but as he's not in, Gabrielle opens it to discover photos of them together and a note demanding $50,000. She chases after him and pins him down, but when a police car passes by it stops and breaks them up. He says they'll need the photos to charge the blackmailer, but Gabrielle sees a photo on the front page of the paper the next day. Victor holds an emergency press conference to clear it up, but when things don't go well, Gabrielle takes the stand and reveals he had proposed to her and she had said yes, reaffirming his good reputation. The engagement is announced on the news which Carlos sees, and is clearly heartbroken by it. The episode ends on the theme of power. Lynette is seen looking in her car mirror, and as she stares at herself, she slowly lets her hair down to how Rick likes it. Tom is left at home with no power as his wife takes control over the pizzeria. Gabrielle and Victor celebrate their engagement and Victor's growing success in the polls, while Carlos and Edie continue their relationship without hiding it from Mike. Susan takes off her engagement ring and is free from both Mike and Ian for the time being, while Mrs. McCluskey is left alone in the dark in a prison cell. Trivia * Although credited, Bree Hodge (Marcia Cross), Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen), Orson Hodge (Kyle MacLachlan), and Danielle Van De Kamp (Joy Lauren) do not appear in this episode. * The title of this episode comes from a song of the same name in the Stephen Sondheim musical "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street". * This episode features the first time that Penny Scavo speaks on-screen, and one of the two times (The other being Now You Know) that she does it before the five year time jump. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3